


Tangled Up In You

by sapphirescribe



Series: Mating Games [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I wish you loved me. Even half as much as that."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> This was entry 71 in the week 4 mating_games challenge! light and dark.

"Can you even imagine it, Derek? The whole kingdom loves this little girl so much that they can't let her go. For all they know she's been dead for eighteen years, but they still hold on, they still wait for her to come back to them. Every year, they try to lead her back home. They love her that much."

"It's just a movie, Stiles," Derek says between sleepy breaths.

Stiles rests his head on Derek's bare chest, listening to his breathing evening out, trying with all his might to keep his next words inside, though they want to burst out of him.

Eventually, Stiles feels himself drifting off into that place between sleep and reality, where everything is fuzzy, and nothing has ever been clearer.

"I wish you loved me. Even half as much as that."

\---

Stiles wakes alone.

It _doesn't_ surprise him, he tells himself, but it's also a knife twisting in his gut. Every time he wakes up and Derek isn't there--which is _every_ time--he hates himself a little more, feels just a little more empty. It was supposed to be easy, this thing between them, casual. But he had feelings, and Derek didn't, and he thought it was better to have some of Derek than none of him, but he was wrong.

It has to end.

His heart rate speeds up, and his skin is clammy and claustrophobic. The walls of Derek's loft are closing in on him, forcing him out; even they know Derek doesn't want him here. He can't breathe, he can't _breathe_ , and all he wants is one more inhale of Derek's scent before he shows himself the door, but he can't breathe.

Then it isn't the walls closing in around him, but Derek. And he can't _do_ this, but he _wants_. And Derek has his arms around him, holding him close like he's something precious, and Stiles just...

"I don't know what to do anymore," he says. His voice is scratchy, his breath hiccupping. He clings to Derek, only because he knows he has to let him go.

"Come with me," Derek says, getting up.

Stiles stares. Derek is still naked, but it's the expression on his face that makes him look vulnerable.

 _I should go_ , he means to say.

"Ok."

Derek leads him up the stairs in the loft. Stiles has never been up there and that should be some kind of sign, but he's thinking too hard about bolting for the door, clothes be damned. He's not sure how much more he can take from Derek without breaking their cardinal rule of casualness.

He catches an unusual flicker of light in his periphery, but Derek is turning to face him and taking up all of his attention.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," he says, before pushing Stiles gently into the bedroom, hands resting on Stiles' waist.

Every surface is decorated with lit candles. Tiny paper lanterns dance from the ceiling to the rhythm of the breeze through the open window. The room is bright and warm and cozy, the candlelight tossing brilliance and shadow across the turned-down bed.

Slowly, Derek moves to face him, takes Stiles' face between his hands.

"I do love you, Stiles. Half as much, twice as much, hell, ten times as much as that. I never wanted to leave you, I just couldn't be the one left behind."

\---

Stiles sinks down on Derek's cock, slowly stretching himself as he gets closer and closer to being filled. Their hands are linked, Stiles' pressing Derek's down into the mattress.

Their hearts beat in a syncopated rhythm, never matching, but filling in the empty spaces the other leaves wide open.

They come quickly, for once not holding out til the last possible second, or holding on because they know the other will be gone come morning.

\---

When Stiles wakes, he is not alone. The candles are out, though the lanterns remain lit. He closes his eyes again, listens to Derek's heartbeat. This time, he doesn't count the beats until he must leave, but knows instead that each beat is for him.


End file.
